


Homecoming

by Arlyshawk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Pre-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlyshawk/pseuds/Arlyshawk
Summary: Ariella West and Jesse McCree were two people that never expected to go home, not to Overwatch, not after a lifetime of seeing things that can't be unseen. But when Winston's recall pops up one day in a world gone to hell - there's no other option it seems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize ahead of time for any improper characterization seeing as this is my first whirl at Overwatch fanfiction. I've tried to gather as much as I could from reading lore and watching shorts as I could soo.. here goes!

Ariella West stares at a thousand moving pictures in front of her. News stations broadcast terror, others the weather, others rush with lines upon lines of code from a database that she got into, and finally, her personal laptop glows with an incoming message from Watchpoint: Gibraltar. She steeples her fingers underneath her chin as it flashes again and again, taunting her. She knows its Winston, no one else knew where she was.

Ariella turns her gaze on the gloves that she has on her desk, hooked up to an assortment of wires because they need to be charged to be effective - Gabriel's words, not hers. She remembers Gabriel giving her the gloves for when she went on infiltration missions since guns were too noisy. That and she has too much fun imitating the Vulcan nerve pinch to get bored of them. She also had too much fun shocking Jesse because he would pinch her when they were training, always on the sly and when confronted he always smirked like a fox with a hen. Her shoulders tremble with the memory of him, of Gabriel, of Jack, and Ana.

She thinks about Gabriel sometimes, in all of his sharp edges and gruffness. She remembers his voice when he went storming after Jesse a few times, so deep and it sort of intimidated her. Still does. The thought of him running with Talon scares her. Opening the message from Winston, she reads a transcript of his speech that he made, the thought of returning to the limelight making her hands tremble.

A knock on her door heralds the lock popping free with a hefty _pop_.

"I didn't even answer, you jerk," Ariella quips and spins in her chair to face her other computer whose codes are frozen. She writes a series of highlighted code on a scrap of paper as a metal hand falls onto her shoulder, welcomed by the soft sounds of jingling spurs.

"You goin' to hold it against me, darlin'?" Jesse's voice is soft as he kisses the crown of her head.

She lifts her emerald eyes up to him and cocks a sly smile, "Maybe."

He wraps his arms around her as she gently sways in the chair, his eyes flicking over the various newscasts she has running. His chin is on her head and with the tips of her fingers, she gently knocks his hat off his head and puts it in her lap.

"You thinkin' about returnin'?"

"That or I'm never going to hear the end of this transmission."

Jesse makes a noise in his throat that she can't place, his fingers tracing over her ribcage. His voice is quiet now, soft, "But will you, personally, go?"

She tosses her pen down as best as she can to the mug she has on her desk, "Sounds better than sitting around here in the dark, watching newsfeeds on what all Talon has done."

He pulls back from her and she spins to look at him, smiling a bit up into his rather pleased face, "That's my girl."

"Should say the same to you, cowboy."

He glances away from her, looking to the nice mess of wires that she's procured for her monitors and two computer towers, plush her laptop, "Should I.. start cleanin' up the nice mess you've made in here?"

Ariella waves the gesture off, "Nah, I'll clean it up, just need to finish up this last round code searching. While we're on the way, I can pick clean this databank I've been digging through."

"Sounds fine to me, darlin'. Suppose you won't leave anything here?" She smacks him as he reminds her of the time that she bailed on a mission and left her set up in a hotel room, scaring the staff. Jesse kisses her hair again, mildly chuckling to himself, before making his way over to the darkened side of the room and goes rooting through various drawers in their room.

Ariella spins back in her chair, going back to work. And then, it's time to set back to her real job.


End file.
